Secrets and Lies
by Rayven Darkheart
Summary: Some of us are defined by our actions. Others are defined by events that are not within our control. Some of the best people come out of bad situations, but so do some of the worst. What about the new girl? HP.OC DM.OC
1. Prologue

**Secrets and Lies  
**_By Rayven Darkheart_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.

Prologue

* * *

The silence of the still night air was permeated by the screech of a barn owl. Few of the people that were milling around outside on the street and in their yards gave the bird a second look as it landed on the LaRue's family car and gave a loud hoot. The neighbors were used to this sight. They also paid no mind as the family's front window opened and the owl flew onto the sill.

A small hand reached out and took a moment to caress the bird's feathered head before he came inside the house. The girl smiled and set the owl down on her desk. "Let's see what you've got there little guy." She reached out and untied a scroll from the bird's leg.

Sitting down in the chair next to the desk, she allowed the bird to nuzzle her as she read the note.

_To Miss Alyma LaRue,_

_You've have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are well aware of your special circumstances, and though you may start on the first day of the school year along with the other students, I would like to see you in my office before you start your classes._

_That being said, you will be under close scrutiny. I am certain you understand. Please send a reply back with Hera if you are willing to accept this condition._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Smiling to herself, Alyma grabbed a pen and a spare piece of parchment. She scribbled down a brief reply and attached it to the owl's leg. "Here you go Hera. Please take this straight to Professor Dumbledore." She stroked the bird one last time as she carried her to the window and set her free.

Watching as the bird flew away, she turned and scooped up an ivory cat and snuggled it. Smiling, she whispered softly, "Let's go tell Mother that I've been accepted to her old school, aye Isis?" The cat mewled softly as the girl walked toward her mother's room.

* * *

The room grew silent as the small barn owl landed on a table, near the perch of a phoenix. An old man smiled slightly and took the piece of parchment from the bird. He unrolled the scroll and read it silently before turning to his colleagues and smiling. "She's coming."

A younger man with greasy looking black hair spoke up first. "Are you sure this is a good idea? She could be as bad as… well, you know."

The old man smiled indulgently and sighed. "She could be, but I believe Miss LaRue will become an outstanding addition to this institution. Merlin knows I've heard things like that about you Severus." He winked at the man cheekily as he sulked.

Severus looked at the other person in the room for help, but found none. _'Damn woman. She'd follow Dumbledore no matter what he said.'_ Looking back at the older man, he sighed in defeat. "Fine, but she will not be in my house. I don't care what her old schoolmaster said about her abilities."

Minerva McGonagall finally spoke up and said, "No Severus, it's already been decided that she will be in Gryffindor. She has the traits of a Slytherin, but we think it would be better to steer her away from the darker path." Snape seemed pleased with this.

Dumbledore watched the two, seemingly amused. He had plans, big plans, but he wasn't about to let the cat out of the bag yet.

* * *

Alyma and her mother arrived at the train station just in time to enter at platform 9 ¾ and hear the last warning blast of the Hogwarts Express whistle. Hugging her mother softly, Alyma hurried to pack her bags into the train and board.

Grabbing Isis and holding her tight, Alyma walked down the corridor trying to find somewhere to sit. Stopping near one of the glass doors, she peered in and saw three people sitting there, two guys and a girl. She knocked softly on the door and slid it open. "Excuse me; do you have room for one more?"

The occupants of the compartment looked up and the girl spoke up. "Of course. I'm Hermione. This is Harry and Ron," she said as she pointed to each of the boys. "Who are you?"

The red head looked at the talkative girl, trying to mask her dislike at the over abundance of talking. "Alyma." She moved inside and sat down, sitting Isis down next to her. The red haired boy reached out to stroke the ivory cat, which hissed and swatted at the hand.

Alyma smirked and stroked her cat between the ears, leaning her head back against the seat, trying to ignore what she considered the incessant droning of Hermione's voice. Finally, just to make it stop, she opened her emerald eyes and stared right at the other girl.

Hermione felt almost unnerved by the gaze, but stared back, cursed by her own Gryffindor bravery. Finally, the flame haired girl spoke. "You want my life story? Fine. I'm from the United States. I don't know my father and my mother doesn't like to talk about him. I'm being shipped here for my sixth and seventh year because my ability in the dark arts scares people. Now if you don't mind, shut up."

Harry, who had been quiet up to this point, snickered a bit. "You've got quite an attitude, don't you?" The girl swung her gaze to him quickly. He, unlike Hermione, didn't feel uncomfortable while he was being scrutinized. Instead, he smiled warmly and leaned back, closing his eyes.

* * *

Blaise Zabini awoke with a start as he felt something hard hit him in the head. Growling, he looked first at Crabbe and Goyle, but one he found them with their eyes closed, he turned his gaze to the blond in the compartment. Narrowing his eyes, he threw the hard paper weight back at him.

The blond boy caught it and smirked. "Zabini, didn't you tell me you had to tell me something once we got on this train? Spit it out already. I'm getting bored with the prospect."

Shaking his head, he raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat before saying, "My cousin is starting at Hogwarts this year. I'm sure you'll like her." He chuckled at the look on his friend's face. "What's the matter, Draco? Do you not like the idea of fresh meat at school?"

Draco looked out the window before speaking, careful to keep his tone flat. "Why would I care? So your cousin is here. Isn't she the one you told me about in great length?"

Blaise nodded and smiled. "I'll make a bet with you Malfoy. I'll bet you that you can't get to my cousin the way you get to the girls at Hogwarts."

Draco smirked roguishly at his house mate. "What are the terms Zabini?"

* * *

Professor McGonagall was waiting at the station along with Hagrid as the train pulled up. Everyone but the first years found this strange but no one said anything. As Alyma stepped off of the train, the professor stepped forward and shook her hand.

Giving her an odd look, she shook the professor's hand. "Professor McGonagall? I'm Alyma LaRue. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Miss LaRue, it's good to see you've arrived. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office before the sorting ceremony if you don't mind. We've put some conditions to your admittance to our facility.

Alyma sighed softly and stared out at the mote that the students would soon have to cross before answering. "I know what they say about me Professor, but I'm not evil just because of my parentage."

"No one here ever said you were. We've had our share of unique students throughout the years. We just want you and the rest of the students safe. We will not be traveling with everyone else in the boats. You're old enough to apparate and I would like you to do so along with me. You cannot apparate into Hogwarts but there is a wizarding community outside of the gates that you can. Please meet me there." With that and a distinct pop, McGonagall disappeared.

Alyma sighed and gazed over the water, looking for the community. Just as she was about to apparate, she was grabbed from behind. Gasping, she turned around and punched the attacker.

Blaise stumbled back from her, holding his eye. His blond haired companion was roaring with laughter. "It seems she likes you as well as we do Zabini." The boy in question turned and glared at the blond.

Alyma sighed softly and narrowed her eyes at Blaise. "I really do not have time for your crap. You'll know where to find me later." With a small bow to Zabini's companion, she disappeared with a pop, leaving a mystified Draco.

The flame haired girl reappeared in the center of a small village, next to McGonagall. She gave the older woman a small nod as they walked toward the castle of Hogwarts. They moved in silence but there was a tension between them, one that could be cut with a knife. Finally, Alyma spoke up. "You know, don't you…"

McGonagall kept walking, not sparing a glance at the girl, but she answered quietly. "Not that it's my place to discuss Miss LaRue, but yes, we know. Your… dark past does not matter to Professor Dumbledore, but you know there will be a condition to your admission. You are not the first to be admitted against the wishes of the Governors."

Alyma nodded and fell silent as they walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. McGonagall muttered the password, "Sugar quill," and they entered.


	2. Chapter One

**Secrets and Lies  
**_By Rayven Darkheart_

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter One

* * *

As all of the students filed into the main hall, Professor Dumbledore stood from his chair. The students all sat down at their respective tables except for some confused first years. Smiling benevolently, his thunderous voice rang out above the soft commotion. "Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. To the returning students, it is great to see you back. To the first years, the forbidden forest is, of course, forbidden. There are, however, a few new additions this year."

He waited for this information to sink in and grinned even wider as he scanned the crowd and noticed that Harry Potter was sitting next to their newest student. More so, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. "The first change for this year is that we have a new student this year. She is a transfer student from Bat Wing School for Witchcraft in the United States." He caught Alyma's eye and smiled benevolently when she looked at him gratefully. "Miss LaRue, would you please stand up."

Alyma sighed softly and watched as all eyes turned to her and the Gryffindor table. She stood silently and bowed gracefully, listening to the cheers from her own house and the applause from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Glancing back at the head table, she sat again and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

Dumbledore waited for the commotion to settle before continuing with a strange twinkle in his eye. "Now for the second change. Because of the enhanced danger due to the Death Eater activity, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shall share a common room this term." He stopped for a moment and watched as some students widened their eyes in realization.

"Furthermore, Slytherin and Gryffindor shall share a common room." He tried to contain his amusement as the shouts of disdain, disgust, and sheer panic swept over the hall. "There will be no argument. Now, that's enough of my speech making; let's eat."

Though there were still grumbles of descent, the students started to dig into their dinner. Harry tapped Alyma's shoulder gently, not sure what sort of attitude to expect from her. Turning her cold emerald eyes on him, he could have sworn that they warmed a tad. Smiling, he tried to start conversation as he passed her the pumpkin juice. "How are you… enjoying Hogwarts thus far?"

Alyma accepted the juice and chose her words carefully before answering. "Hogwarts is not much different from Bat Wing. We don't have a house system, but so far so good. Anything I should know before classes begin tomorrow?"

Ron chimed in quickly while stuffing his mouth full of treacle treat. "Waff owt fo Snip."

Blinking in confusion, Alyma looked at the girl sitting next to him for a translation. Hermione wasted no time giving it for her. "He said 'watch out for Snape.' He's the Potions professor and he's not overly fond of Gryffindors."

Alyma nodded and stared up at the head table. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

The prefects, Hermione included, led their houses up to the common rooms. Hermione stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady, the new Gryffindor/Slytherin common room. Sighing at the thought, she gave the password, "Slithering Lions," and walked inside, followed by the other students.

The inside of the room, usually just gold and crimson, now had splashes of emerald green and silver. '_It matches Alyma's eyes_,' thought Harry. He stole a glance at her before moving up to the door marked 'Gryffindor Boys.' He entered it and pulled Ron inside with him.

Alyma sat down in a green chair next to the fire and sighed, staring at the flames. She felt eyes on her back, more than just one pair, but she ignored them. Suddenly she felt a hard jab on her shoulder, but kept her eyes forward. "Hey Gryffindork, see the colors? That chair belongs to Slytherin. Get out of it before you soil it and we have to burn it."

Blaise noticed Alyma's left eye twitch and looked at the girl sharply. "Pansy let it go. She's fine."

Pansy wouldn't take his warning, however. She shoved the Gryffindor girl again. "I said get up bitch. Don't make me make you."

Alyma's serene façade suddenly cracked into an evil smirk. What Pansy had not noticed was that Alyma's wand was trained right at her chest. Blaise's eyes widened and he grabbed at Draco's robes trying to get his attention. Draco turned with a sour frown and looked at the pair of girls that Blaise pointed at. _'This should be good.'_

Pansy pushed Alyma's shoulder once more. Before she had the chance to speak again, her eye grew wide and her hand stopped in mid air. The red head chuckled and stood. "Some seem to forget that not ever spell needs to be shouted from the roof tops to work." She moved behind the chair to the petrified girl and pushed her over before kneeling down beside her. "Do not for one moment think that I am a Gryffindor because I will not curse you. No, no, far from that. There's no rule that says we can't straddle the line between good and evil, is there?"

She winked at her victim and whispered, "Ennerviate." She stood up and walked away toward the room marked 'Gryffindor Girls.'

Draco stared at the girl's back as she walked into the dormitory. _'Now that is one fiery girl. Let the games begin.'_


	3. Chapter Two

**Secrets and Lies  
**_By Rayven Darkheart_

Chapter Two

* * *

The school was buzzing with the news. The new girl hexed Pansy Parkinson. What's more, she did it without saying a word. This was perfectly fine for Alyma. Most of the people that avoided her were those that would be given a reason to.

Harry ran to catch up to Ron and Alyma. They were walking toward their second class of the day, Potions. So far, Alyma had managed to lose Gryffindor 100 points. On the plus side, she had managed to get Professor Snape so flustered that he couldn't talk to anyone for an entire day. All in all the Gryffindors were much happier about that than pissed about the loss of points.

Harry grabbed Alyma from behind and swung her around, making her shriek in surprise. Ron just rolled his eyes. "Will you two get a bloody room already?" Alyma just smiled evilly and snuggled against Ron's neck, making him look like a tomato. "Don't do that!"

Alyma wrapped her arm around Ron's shoulder gently. "Aw, come on, Ron. Harry and I are just being friendly. Don't be jealous. You're still my number one boy toy."

Ron turned even redder and looked like he wanted to run. Harry patted his back gently. "She's only teasing, Ron. Just be happy you aren't Parkinson." Ron seemed to look a little happier after that.

"Potty, Weasel, are you so hard up that you have to maul that poor girl?" The smiles on Harry and Ron's faces fell as they head the sound of Draco's voice. Alyma turned and was staring up into icy blue eyes. She tried to control the smile on her face.

Harry noticed the smile and growled. "Shove off Malfoy. No one wants to see your ferret face around here."

"Is that anyway to talk to your better you mudblood lover?" Alyma had to reach out and grab both Ron's and Harry's arms before they could raise their wands. "See? The new girl knows what side her bread is buttered on."

It was Alyma's turn to raise her wand. "Do not assume to tell my friends that I know you are better than they are. I may have to deal with you as a potions partner, but you will respect them. You will also respect their friend Granger."

It was Draco's turn to smirk. "I see you don't like the little bookworm, do you… What's the matter? Is she taking all of Potty's time away from you? Is she in his bed too…" Before he could finish his sentence, he started coughing. Suddenly three slugs fell out of his mouth. He looked up at Alyma in horror.

Alyma smirked, raised an eyebrow, and walked off triumphantly, leaving the Slytherins to take a very dramatic Draco to see Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

As the students finished filing into the Potions room, Snape came in. "Miss LaRue, you will have to work with Mr. Longbottom today. Mr. Malfoy will not be in class today due to a hex placed on him. Let us both pray that it does not happen again." He looked down his long nose at her.

Alyma smiled a winning smile and stood, moving next to Neville. "Yes sir, let us pray that Mr. Malfoy is astute enough to know his manners next time."

Snape started to answer her, presumably to take points off of her house for insolence when Madam Pomfrey interrupted him. Without a word, he walked out of the room to meet with her. "What is it, Poppy?"

She groaned in frustration. "I cannot cure Draco Malfoy of his hex. I spoke to Dumbledore and he said to bring Alyma LaRue to do it. She's the one that placed the hex and she will know how to remove it."

Snape never took his eyes off of Madam Pomfrey but made sure he was heard. "LaRue! Out here, now!" They heard the thump of several students falling out of their chairs and the soft footsteps of Alyma. She said nothing, just looked up at Snape with a calm, even expression. "You will go to the hospital wing and cure Mr. Malfoy. Once you are done, both you and he will come to see me in my office. Do I make myself clear?"

Alyma's expression never changed as she started to walk toward the hospital wing. She did throw a simple response of, "Crystal," over her shoulder at him.

* * *

As she entered the hospital wing, she noticed the very green looking Draco sitting on a bed with a bucket. She smirked and sneaked up behind him. "Are you green around the gills, Malfoy?"

The boy jumped and looked up at her. "You again. What, want to give me boils this time?"

She chuckled slightly and whispered the counter curse. Draco gave one last huge cough and when he didn't see any slugs, he looked up at her. "I don't dislike you, Draco, but they are my friends. I will defend them if I must. You and the rest of your slimy friends may want to take that under consideration before they mess with them again. Do I make myself understood?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Mudblood lover. I could have sworn you were different. You're related to Zabini and all, but you're no different than the blood traitors. Your last name might as well be Weasley."

He stopped when a slap resounded across his face. Her usually cold emerald eyes seemed to become artic. "You know nothing about me. You know nothing of my parentage. Do not assume that I won't use," she looked to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking or listening, "an Unforgivable Curse on you. You mean nothing to me. The Malfoy name means nothing to me. It means more to my father than it _ever_ will mean to me." She stood up quickly, realizing what she had said. "Snape wants to see us after Potions is over. Be there."

Draco watched her walk out. He blinked, rubbing his cheek, trying to get rid of the red spot. _'What could she mean? Her father? Why would her father give any meaning to the name Malfoy?'_


	4. Chapter Three

**Secrets and Lies  
**_By Rayven Darkheart_

Chapter Three

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked through Hogwarts' halls silently, his very presence enough to scare the first years, and even a few second years out of his path. He was incensed and wanted to see Blaise Zabini immediately. _'That blathering idiot will be able to tell me what that girl meant.'_

As soon as Draco sauntered through the common room doors, he was greeted with the sight of Blaise being mauled by two Slytherin fourth years. Blaise no more than glanced at Draco's face before he threw the girls off. "All right ladies, enough for now. I expect to see the both of you later." The girls giggled in a sickeningly girlish manner and ran off into their dormitory. "Malfoy, you look like you swallowed Longbottom's toad. What's wrong?"

"Who is your cousin's father? Why would he care who my father is or what my surname may be?" Draco looked as if he were going to blow a blood vessel if he didn't get his answers soon.

"Draco, sit down. Seriously, you look horrible." He refused to tell his friend anything until he sat. "Does this have anything to do with our bet?"

Draco flew out of his seat. "Screw the damn bet. I want these answers now. She threatened me."

Zabini chuckled and waited for a few Gryffindor first years to pass. "She's usually so calm. You must really be screwing up to make her threaten you, git." He ignored the glare that wished only bad things for him before continuing. "No one but her mother knows for sure. We always assumed it was Knott's father since they were having an affair, but we can't prove it. All we know is that she is rather talented in the dark arts and will probably become a Death Eater if Dumbledore doesn't foul that up."

"She looks nothing like Knott. She looks more like a Weasel with that red hair of hers." The pout on Draco's face was too much for Zabini to bear. He let out a hearty laugh. "Glad you find it humorous."

"Trust me mate, she's not a Weasel. Notice how she despises that Granger girl? She's one of ours, I'm sure of it. Besides, you know she would not be talented in anything but muggle studies if she were."

Draco shook his head and stood to leave. When his friend shot him a questioning glance, he replied, "I have to meet LaRue and Snape. Apparently since he's mad at her, he has to torture me." Draco walked out and closed the portrait, not quite closing out the sound of Blaise's laughter.

* * *

Draco walked into Snape's dungeon just in time to catch the tail end of a rather wordy lecture. "Furthermore, I don't see how you seem to find it all right to hex another student, especially your Potions partner, right before class. Perhaps Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will deal with your quirks but I will not. 15 points from Gryffindor. Congratulations Miss LaRue, for once I do believe the Gryffindor house will have no chance of winning the house cup this semester thanks to your antics."

Draco expected to find a weepy, almost wilted looking girl when he entered. Instead he found Alyma appearing as proud as ever, her hair falling down her shoulders like a scarlet banner and her emerald orbs staring straight ahead, as if she knew something the rest of the world didn't. He mentally slapped himself for the thoughts and appeared behind Alyma, waiting for Snape to notice him.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, it's so delightful of you to join us today. That will be 1 point from Slytherin for being tardy and 5 points added for being brave in the face of a hex." Alyma rolled her eyes at the apparent show of favoritism. "Please take a seat beside Miss LaRue."

Draco did as told, but instead of sliding his chair farther away as he normally would have with a dirty Gryffindor, he slid noticeably closer, still trying to win the bet. "Now, it appears to me that there is a problem with you two working together. Does anyone care to tell me why?"

Both murmured, "No sir." Alyma looked at Draco who returned her jewel toned gaze with his artic blue one. She didn't look away as he had expected.

"Well, you're getting an extra assignment. Not only do you have to brew a polyjuice potion, you have to do a report, 7 scrolls worth, detailing the following: positive and negative attributes of the potion, how it can be used for both good and evil, its origins, and its original intent. I also want a full scroll about the experience including all steps and who performed them, and a full and detailed ingredient list. Do I make myself clear?" Snape looked down his nose at the two students, neither of which was writing down his requirements.

Neither wanted to be the first to break the other's stare, but Alyma was the first, but only by a moment. "Crystal, sir." He dismissed the both of them and Alyma seemed to be racing an invisible opponent to get out of the door.

Draco, on the other hand, wanted to stay a minute. "Professor, may I ask you a personal question?" Snape nodded in the affirmative. "Do you know anything about that girl? I asked her cousin and even their own family isn't sure about some things. She seems so… guarded and strange, don't you agree?"

Snape seemed to consider his student's words for a moment before responding carefully. "Mister Malfoy, I do know some things about the girl, but I would be breaking a strict confidence between her family and this institution. If she feels that her situation is something she wishes to enlighten you to, then she will. I will say however that yes, she does keep her past carefully guarded, and for good reason. Good day to you, Mister Malfoy."

* * *

Alyma ran through the halls, careful not to run into anyone. She wasn't so lucky when she got to the fat lady's portrait. Just as she was running in, something invisible was moving out. This something was solid, but completely invisible and breathing. "I'm guessing you aren't a ghost." 


End file.
